


Hydra

by Sirens_Melody



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Original Work, Zodiac - Fandom
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Constellations, Curses, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, First story, Gen, Love, M/M, Magic, Magical gender ambiguity, Multi, No Beta, Original work - Freeform, Other, Shapeshifting, To Be Edited, Zodiac, could be fluff could be angst, gods and imortals, heck you could probably roast me, im a Gemini I’ll be fine, im just testing the waters with this, open to critique, openly LGBTQ characters, sad and depressing themes eventually, this is only the first draft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirens_Melody/pseuds/Sirens_Melody
Summary: I don't know how long its been… and I don't want to. Knowing would make me feel guilty… and lonely. Confronting something mean you acknowledge that it's there, so that question has no answer. it can’t, it won’t, I refuse to let it, for my sanity it is ignored. I was made to see this through. So I will. I can’t say its with a smile on my face, but I will carry on… I will wait.Until you want me, I will stay hidden.Until you need me, I will stay unseen.





	Hydra

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> This is my first original story. It is a very rough draft but has been in my head ruminating for nearly 2 years now. I’m open to critique and grammar corrections. I’m even open to ideas on how characters should act or ideas on the plot, so if your inspired by my ideas don’t be afraid to PM me. 
> 
> ~ Siren

A small cloud of dust picked up around me, and I coughed as I used my hand to fan it away. Despite how much I hated the sun beating down on my back, the wood scaffolding digging into my knees, and the dry air making my throat itch, I held a content and even curious expression. I had been assigned for this mission and I would see it through. No matter how boring and tasking it was. Blend in amongst the archaeologists during the day, gain information, and at night sneak out and search for the intended target. I had been through worse, this was easy, but still tedious nonetheless.

My clothing stuck to me and I wanted so bad to roll up my long sleeves, but I knew that they were the only thing separating me and a terrible sunburn. I was the palest person here, and it made me stick out like a sore thumb amongst my suntanned coworkers.

I looked up at the sky, it was still cloudless and that angered me to no end. The sun was low now, but I knew we still had a solid three hours of work to endure through. I sighed and wiped the sweat from my brow before I continued excavating.

It had been this way for almost half a month, With no signs of changing.

The workers dragged themselves out of the excavation site as the sun began to settle on the horizon. As I made my way into my tent my sister joined me. Her dark curly hair  

“Not a very eventful day, no?” her question was ironic, nothing ever happened, the dig had brought up nothing of value.

“That's an understatement,” I said flatly, And we continued on. I kept on having to adjust my uncomfortable clothing as I walked.

“Man, you look sweatier than me” she stated teasingly as she skillfully jumped over a rock in her path.

“Yeah, well you didn't get scammed by a sketchy website” I retorted

“Oh yeah! you order that shirt because it was said to be really ‘breathable’, only for it to come in and be the stiffest fabric ever”I frowned as she giggled at my misfortune.

“It was the only shirt I had left”I grumbled, “I'll have to skip work tomorrow and head into town and do my laundry”

We made it back to our tent and stepped inside, the tarp crinkled beneath my feet as I walked over and collapsed onto my bed. I wanted to fall asleep, but I remembered that I was still in this cursed shirt, so I got back up. I changed into my sleep ware before returning to bed.

“I'm heading out ok, I'll meet you at the door in about an hour ok?” my sister said as she prepared her bed to look as if she were still in it.

“Ok, it's still kinda light outside be careful, don’t get caught,” I said half-heartedly.

“I won’t,” she said, and though I couldn’t see her I could tell that she had rolled her eyes.

I could hear the sounds of bones cracking and realigning, then the sounds of fabric moving. She had shifted. I heard the sounds of tiny claws scampering across the tarp floor, and saw the fabric wall of the tent shift. Then it was silent, the stillness only was broken by the sound of fluttering wings.  

 

                   -ooo-

 

   I awoke to the sound of my usual ringtone. its high and peppy notes not reflecting my current mental and physical state in the slightest. I lifted my hand to my face and tapped the small amber gemstone on my ring. A spark of orange energy slipped from my finger and into the small stone. It flared to life rays of light spinning in the air forming the small outline of my sister above the crystal.

“Hey, time to get up sleepy head” her overly perky voice made me roll my eyes.

“Yeah I'm up, I'm up” I yawned rubbing my eyes and a swinging my legs over the side of my cot. “thanks for waking me”I mumbled

“You can thank me by getting to the site… I think I found something” she said excitedly.

“I'm heading out, be there in a few” I swiped my hand through the projection and it flickered out.

I stood up next to my bed and took a deep breath in and a jolt of electricity went up my spine making my hairs stand on end. My heart rate quickened and I felt energy pulse from inside of my chest before expanding to the rest of my body. One might say that it was painful, for me it was mostly overwhelming. I began to feel my body shifting, bones breaking and realigning. It hurt, obviously and I nearly let out a small yelp as I felt my ribcage and spine expand before contracting to a smaller more lithe size. My hair stood on end as it grew in length until I was covered in a fluffy coat of rusty red fur. I padded across the crinkly floor of the tent and nudged the canvas flap open and snuck into the night air.

Cold air whipped past my face as I ran along the rocky and barren terrain. I was endlessly tired, but every stride, every leap I took off of the rocks of the craggy earth filled me with energy only I could understand. This is who I was, as sporadic and changing as this wind at my feet. Freedom and ambiguity incarnate. The king of thieves. The holder of Gemini.


End file.
